$\sqrt{\dfrac{64}{121}} = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{64}{121}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{64}}{\sqrt{121}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{8}{11}$